


Showing Affection

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I'm bored as hell, don't like mpreg, you may wanna stop following me cauuuse I adore it and adore these two and lastly, their ungendered it don't matterPlus, writing for me, somethen ta make me happy, not tellen anyone to read





	Showing Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Gotten so deep into my depression not even sure I feel its finished, what I thought might help me be happier just-
> 
> I hope someone enjoys this never the less

Back and forth through Hell and Above took energy from Hasturs already being used substance of power.

Ligur watched how Hastur gave efforts to hide the exhaustion. But he saw him yawn and pant from the corners of his eyes.

He also saw how he trembled when in Below whenever someone moved past them both, if Ligur wasn't so close to Hastur, the subtle hand resting upon his gut like it felt stomach pains would have been seen as just that. Random pain-

However Ligur was what CAUSED that pain Hastur tried to hide so that did not fool him, nor he felt it would fool Dagon or their Lord Beelzebub when they stood for periods before them both, his dark as pitch eyes grew misty and he began to grow twitchy. 

Hastur was always seen as antsy so this wasn't much different to Dagon and their Lord Beelzebub, but inside Hastur now ruled more worries and less rational thought.

He felt those of Hell could smell the THING inside him, some able to SEE it even!! The looks he saw weren't about him and Ligur standing talking to their Lord Beelzebub or fellow Duke Dagon, no, they saw through Hasturs pathetic try at shielding the IT inside his stomach, the smell of life just GUSHING off of the lanky white skinned Demon like fog on the water.

So, after gaining more assignments and allowance to leave, the two Dukes of Hell returned Above to get settled into their mausoleum styled home. Ligur would speak to Hastur when they got 'home' about what may need to be done to keep everyone safe and happy.

Their 'home' was a stone mausoleum structure with stone caskets within, one such resting slab broken into years ago had long been removed to make the Dukes Hole, bedding dumped into the large space, safe from the cold dampness from the rest of the stone structure.

The mausoleum itself was well forgotten and overgrown like the graveyard it had been constructed in so neither Demon cared about being found by mortals-

No, they had to care ONCE with mortals and that was all it took for it to be never spoken of again, it was well before the strange THING grew within Hastur, so when the two formed just outside the rusted forgotten gates of the graveyard and found light inside their Hole in the structure, their minds set to rid their place of the pests. Uncaring for Lurking nor Tempting, this was personal!

Ligur and Hastur slunk along within the brush and shadows, Hastur himself not even aware of the way he moved just felt the need to stalk, both Dukes step for step a few feet apart from one another.

Voices spoke about the strange smell of the resting place, how the bedding looked recently slept in, how anyone could be crazy enough to sleep inside such a structure it was so overgrown, damp, and cold when Ligur jumped upon the roof of the building and racked his now clawed nails along the stone, a nasty screeching echoed off the clustered trees and brush.

Hastur waited, body tense and ready, black as pitch eyes huge to take everything in, much like a cats, body shivering with anticipation as screams erupted from the Hole and one form came flying out, right into his arms.

The mortal screamed in terror as Hastur burned through his throat, blood gushing into his face, a sick chuckle bubbling as another scream got cut short as Ligur sailed down upon the next body that jolted out, sending it flying face first into the dirt when he connected.

Taking the head in his hands, he snapped the mortals neck and watched it shudder then go still, Hastur dragging the body after him, voice joyful, "That was a very delightful surprise now wasn't it? Lord Satan giving us a prize for such hard work do ya think?"

Ligur dumped the body back down and smirked, mouth splitting with his smile, "I can't see why he shouldn't be pleased with us!"

He grabbed hold of the dripping molten bloody body Hastur held and shook himself deeply, feeling primal hunger within surface, "Now, how's about a little romantic nights dinner in the graveyard, ey?"

The two snickered at such words but together, bodies brushing as they got things cleaned and settled back to normal, their Hole checked and the mortals objects thrown out like trash, they FELT something, they'd been Angels once so it HAD to still be inside them, that static of pleasure between them as they shared the best bits of the flesh, stripping bones and sucking out marrow, and musing at the fashion the two had going for them before falling quiet, bodies close their meal done. 

Suddenly, in a loud grunt, Hastur moved off Ligur and looked at his stomach with distaste, Ligur smirking as his partner hissed, "You've been fed, stop it ya bloody twat!"

"You helped hunt those wankers, Hast, it's not used to such activities I'm sure~" And brushed his nose into Hasturs neck. "It's ganna have it easy, us hunting for it and all!"

"It's ganna learn and help!" Hastur snipped before feeling Ligur lick at his lower jaws, a strange loving submissive way in his caring action.

"You always leave the best drippings on your face, my Toad~" He purred deeply as Hastur grumbled and tried weakly to push the other away as he worked.

Hastur snorted in the others face when he returned nose to nose, only to smirk just after as, with eyes partly closed Ligur rumbled deeply, pushing him over gently to lay him down upon his side.

"Your annoying yourself ya bloody Lizard!" He snorted as Ligur rested behind his partner and began to groom his head, just behind the ear first, then the nape of the neck. 

"You don't seem to be in any rush ta stop me, Frog Breath~" Ligur whispered and watched as Hastur stretched in pleasure, body position comfortable and relaxed below his partner indeed, in no rush to move off or stop him from grooming.

"Naaah, your weird spawn is quiet now, if I move, it may awaken it and the world will end I'm sure-"

"For me it will be because figuring out how to get it back to sleep now that its started moving around is a trick and a half!" Ligur commented only to be lightly pushed off his partner, Hasturs voice snarky, body lifting carefully, indeed, not wishing to awaken their weird spawn within him, "Oi! You don't get the kicking and swimming like I do!"

"Aww, but Hasssst~" Ligur purred, holding Hastur from behind as the other gave a loud hiss of displeasure at the feeling of the weight and shift of his belly as he stood upright.

"Haaast nothen!" Ligur is told as Hastur started for their Hole within the mausoleum, Ligur following after a snap of his fingers began Earth's feeding upon what they did not finish.

Inside the Hole, feeling tired and yet full, Hastur crawled into the nesting stuff they'd found and flopped to his side once more, Ligur following dutifully after him.

He neared Hastur as his partners arm lifted and gave a soft humm as he now was started upon with grooming, Hasturs eyes closed, concentrated, Ligur enjoying himself, carefully rubbing at Hastur in return for his kindness.

Demons DID feel it was just...Not DEMONIC like to say such. Right now though, animal like, unknown to human acts of affection, Hastur bit at Ligurs lower chin and spat out a bit of gristle left forgotten from meals past then licked it clean before setting off for another patch of flesh upon his dark skinned partner.

Ligur meanwhile, now content and relaxed as Hastur had been before after his after meal grooming began to poke softly at Hasturs belly, in the Hole the jackets removed, scarfs, and shoes. With these few things off, more of Hasturs condition was shown.

Hasturs belly fascinated Ligur, it was soft, warm, and now, from once so skinny his ribs showed, to now where he lay on his side, grooming done, head resting backwards as he yawned, it showed a round middle, the size of a melon. 

Dark as pitch eyes squinted at Ligur as he watched his partner enjoy poking and talking to his stomach, the THING shifting some as Ligurs voice caught its attention.

"Oi! Stoppit," And pushed with a fingerless gloved hand, Ligur snorted as his partner grumbled and tried moving himself to the other side facing away from him.

It only gave Ligur more time to see Hasturs belly as he shifted carefully, belly now big enough to be seen pointing to the floor and got him to want to interact even more so when with a loud grunt, Hastur got himself over and pulled some bedding over to rest his head upon, the belly Ligur admired so much rising and falling as Hastur breathed slowly.

"Not very demonic!" Hastur hissed as he felt Ligur watching him from behind.

"I'll rival Satan himself if it means you and our spawn stay safe so I think I'm pretty damn demoic!" He returned, moving closer to his partner, getting the others arm around him.

"Then let's hope for everyone's sake, that never has to be tested then!" Hastur warned before snapping at nothing. "You need to stop it, you aren't demonic in the slightest so cease your moving and kick- Damn you!"

Ligur couldn't help the swell of pride inside as poor Hastur fought with the unborn thing inside him who indeed, was again, awake and moving around once again.

"If I didn't have a meltdown when you died once, I sweeear to Satan I'd kill you myself for this Lig!" He heard Hastur seeth and rumbled, nuzzling into Hasturs neck, "It will calm down again," "If you keep touching my gut and talking to it it bloody won't!"

"I think it enjoys those things, besides, yooou talk to it too~"

Hastur gave a biting motion towards Ligur and snapped, "Ya, to shut it up and go to sleep!" But knew, sadly, he'd been caught indeed talking to it. It too fascinated him, what with being a Demon, a being known for not knowing love yet-

And then it started to move.. Hastur was doing good, it now moved from once it was but a strange feeling within!

So, as he lowered his head back down, defeated by Ligurs truth, Ligur himself kissed the back of his jaw and purred in that deep way of his, "Who cares if they know we're happy? That we're pretty damn excited to see what becomes of this thing! I don't! I know your starting to feel the same way~"

Hastur kept trying to keep it safe when in Hell, so Ligur had noticed-Oh course he noticed!

"I was thinking, until you know…" Ligur spoke now slowly, Hastur looking over his shoulder towards his partner.

"Maaaybe.. I should just be the one to go to Hell… For the rest of this being well, a thing?" He offered and knew by the heavy jerk of his muscles, Hastur didn't find this a grand idea. 

"It will be only a day, you know, just reports, paperwork back and forth-"

"I can't hunt, can't Lurk, can't Tempt… I'm fucking useless now that I have this… THING-" Hastur whispered tightly and looked forward.

"Oooh Hast, nooo, your not! Hell, literally, when your on your own YOU take care of you and IT! YOU alone feed it with what you eat, care for it even WITH me here!" Hastur gave a low huff.

"Haaaast~" Ligur whispered sweetly and gained a small, "I guess it's not all easy on my end either.. I have work I need to do too-" And Ligur kissed his cheek, beaming sweetly at the once skinny Demon below him. "Exactly my Toad, exactly~"

"Promise me, PROMISE ME-" Ligur is pulled forward, nose to nose with Hastur, their eyes one bewitching the other black as pitch locked with deep meaning between them, "You. Will. Come. Back!"

A small lick between his eyes is graced to Hastur, Ligurs voice a soothing sound to Hasturs tiring self, "I promise from Heaven to Hell and Beyond, I'll come back to you!"

"Now, promise ME, you'll keep strong while I'm not here?" And a small lick is returned between his eyes, Hasturs nose pressing to Ligurs, "I promise Beyond God and Satan!"

With that assured between them, Hastur allowed Ligur to shift himself over to face each other and chuckled lightly as Ligur began again to groom his partner, kisses peppered as he worked.


End file.
